


寫於返校之後（短篇完）

by lahorrorday



Category: Detention - Fandom, 返校
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahorrorday/pseuds/lahorrorday
Summary: ***遊戲混電影設定***有些玄學的設定，此部份來自我的朋友無常提供梗，但目前還沒有寫到XD





	寫於返校之後（短篇完）

**Author's Note:**

> ***遊戲混電影設定  
***有些玄學的設定，此部份來自我的朋友無常提供梗，但目前還沒有寫到XD

1.

方芮欣正在死去，她把脖子伸入那專門為她設置的套環裡，踢倒了將她墊高的桌椅，讓繩索僅僅勒住她的喉管，任由空氣漸漸消失，從她胸膛裡被剝奪。

她記得那些夜裡坐在階梯上畫下一朵又一朵水仙花的人，她記得默默在作業裡挾著關心紙條的人，她也記得那天夜裡白鹿被掛於她的心口處，用自己的體溫暖了冰涼的白玉。

她不敢忘記是誰奪走了這些，曾經她以為是她所認知的”情敵”，到最後才發現原來親手葬送這些珍貴事物的人正是自己，她應該憎惡的人是自己才對，那被忌妒蒙蔽雙眼，犯下過錯的不該存在的自己。

……可是…好痛苦，為什麼是自己？為什麼是”方芮欣”造就這一次？如果…如果是別人，那就好了。她也不會不敢想起那人的笑容，不會覺得自己玷污那人畫的每一朵水仙。

方芮欣艱難地在口中、在舌上發出幾個音節，留下眼淚後那掛在國父向前的身軀便無力垂下，不再掙扎。

*

學校裡，一個人也沒有。方芮欣捧著蠟燭在學校裡走了很久，校長室、教官室、教師辦公室、輔導室……除了她，她找不到任何人。

為什麼大家走了也不和她說一聲？黑板上的颱風警報明明就像剛剛才寫下，但學校卻被一堆封條、木板釘的殘破不堪，看起來宛如她在學校睡了很久…很久……

不可能，也許她在作夢，方芮欣得這樣說服自己才能壓抑內心不停升上來的恐懼，她應該要離開學校才對，可是外面下著好大的雨，閃電伴隨巨大的雷聲…她沒有帶傘來。

她站在禮堂門口等了一段時間，外頭仍是雷雨交加，手上的燭火被吹的明明滅滅，將熄未熄。

印象中，應該會有人拿著一把傘來解救被風雨困住的她，他們會一邊聊天一邊離開校園，只是她站了許久，外面風雨從未停歇，她也只有她一個人，並沒有任何人來。

……那個人，比她小嗎？她好像聽到有人喊她學姐，規規矩矩，那人好像比自己高很多。

方芮欣又等了一會兒，她不知道自己除了等待還能做什麼，她想起在校長室裡的電話，或許可以打電話到外面求助？但她又能打給誰，她甚至都不曉得誰家有電話，連她家裡也沒有。家裡……方芮欣苦澀地想著，她早就沒有家了，沒有地方回去了。

禮堂裡的空蕩，任何細小的聲響都會被放大，但外頭雷雨早已充斥在這空曠的空間裡，每一次的雷聲都加倍震撼她的耳膜、她的腦袋、她的心神，最後雷聲竟規律地一聲又一聲響徹天際，慢慢由遠至近，越來越靠近。

方芮欣回頭，原本空無一人的禮堂不知何時開始走進一排排步伐整齊的學生，臉上表情盡是一片淡漠死寂，他們一個個入座，那些正對講台的課椅，等待著，和她一樣等待著。

講台亮了起來，唯一在這空間裡最明亮的，映襯著台下的學生更加幽暗，吸引方芮欣想站在台上，成為眾所矚目的焦點。

而那裡有一張為她準備的課椅，方芮欣放棄在禮堂門口等待雨停，一步一步走向眾人期盼的，屬於她最終的位置上。

2.

方芮欣醒來，周圍的黑暗讓她一瞬間分不清自己在哪裡，透過窗外時不時照亮天際的閃光，才明辨出自己原來在教師辦公室睡著了。

為什麼自己在教師辦公室睡著都沒有人叫醒她？方芮欣一陣頭痛，突然覺得自己好像有類似的問題？她摸黑在書本與桌椅間穿梭，雖然看不清楚，但方芮欣仍藉由時不時踩到的雜物、撞到早已傾倒的椅子判斷辦公室里像被人翻過般凌亂不堪。

她抿了抿乾燥的嘴唇，他想起爸被警總又翻又砸過後的書房，這裡凌亂的程度就像那間被媽整理好久，最後不得不全部丟棄的書房一樣，而校長、教官和老師是不可能允許這種凌亂情形發生在作為學生整潔表率的教師辦公室裡。

究竟發生了什麼事，為什麼辦公室會變成這樣？她邊摸索邊走到門口，握上門把才發現根本拉不開門，她可以聽到拉動門把時外面傳來的輕微金屬碰撞聲……門被從外面鎖住了！她拉了幾下乾脆放聲大喊；「有人嗎？外面有人嗎？我被鎖起來了，救救我！」喊了很多次…都沒有人……校工呢？高伯伯不是住在學校裡，晚上都會巡視嗎？是不是還沒到他巡邏的時間？方芮欣給自己找個理由好讓怦怦亂跳的心臟和亂想的腦袋安靜下來，再等等…等到有腳步聲經過，她再喊就好，透過窗外傳進來的閃點亮光不段，卻沒有雷聲，很容易就能聽到外面的聲響的。

她嘗試打開窗戶，但窗戶聞風不動，也打不開，到此她終於放下靠自己逃脫的想法，只能等待高伯伯經過這裡發現她了。

她大膽地坐在離她最近的椅子上，平時這都是某位老師的椅子，如果被發現了，不知道那位老師脾氣是好還是很差……

也許才剛剛睡醒還很迷糊，她想不起來這是哪位老師的位置，就算很暗，她也已經知道這是哪個方位，但她想不起來坐在這位置的老師的面孔和名字，她應該看過的。

方芮欣無聊地翻動桌上的作業簿，透過閃光可以看到封面上寫了是二年仁班，但老師那欄被紅筆塗掉了，看不清楚寫的是什麼。

儘管燈火灰暗，也儘是窗外不時的閃光，方芮欣仍翻起了作業簿看起來，一開始只是音樂作業簿裡跳動的音符，畫的歪七扭八，好似與五線譜不合，再後來是完全與音樂無關一排排的字，寫的比音符還像毛毛蟲，方芮欣率先想到自己的字要如這般，恐怕媽的藤條已經抽上手了，手臂上像是連帶那般記憶一塊湧上般火辣辣地疼，記憶突然中斷，因為她慢慢看清了作業簿上那些文字組成了怎樣的字句。

“……除了不耐這苦悶、或者絕望之極，否定了人生，至於自殺的之外，人們無不設想些什麼法，脫離這苦境，通過這障礙而突進的。于是我們的生命力，便宛如給磐石擋住的奔流一般，不得不成淵、成溪，取一種迂迴曲折的行路。……” ——《苦悶的象徵》

這是！她猛然將作業簿闔上，爸曾經在書房裡嚴正地說有些書不能看，看了就是叛國。尤其是爸在局裡的位置，她們家只會被查的更嚴，而這本她記得就是不能看的書之一。

為什麼老師的桌上會有這樣的書？這又是誰寫在作業簿裡的？方芮欣翻回封面，二年仁班下面寫的學生名字有三個字：魏仲庭。

她的腦海浮現男聲在喊著：學姐，我叫魏仲庭！

方芮欣抬起頭，辦公室裡，只有她一人。

*

她站在門外，手執燭臺，方芮欣覺得自己似乎站了很久，腿很痠，讓她痛苦地只能站在原地等酸麻感度過。她是什麼時候到門外的，高伯伯有經過嗎？方芮欣一點都想不起來，但還好，她從教師辦公室裡出來了。

二年仁班。

她記得這個在作業簿上看到的班級，也記得那本作業不屬於魏仲庭，她不認為現在對方還留在學校裡，只是……必須要去看看才行啊。

燭火在迎面而來的風中搖曳不定，外面的天氣微微下著雨，她一手擋著威脅燈火的風，一步一步地走向二年仁班。

『忌中』的字條映入眼裡，在這夜晚學校增添她的不安。怎麼有人敢在教室門口貼這？要是教官看見了，還不把導師臭罵一頓…又或者會有更可怕的事會發生……

儘管白教官和爸是相談甚歡的好酒友，據爸所說兩人淵源甚至還追溯到了那被共匪竊據的老家……但也不能否認白國鋒在學校甚大於校長的支配權，讓她對白國鋒仍是忌諱不已，恨不得他所有關住在自己身上的視線能夠消失。

她如履薄冰，戰戰兢兢把自己塞進模範生的框架裡三年，好不容易要脫離這個到處都有人監視她的環境，沒想到，居然有人不顧危險，在這樣恐怖的環境下讀著被視為禁忌的書……她想見見魏仲庭，她也想漸漸什麼樣的老師會放任學生在作業簿上寫了禁書卻不作為。

方芮欣走進二年仁班，教室裡課桌椅被刻意堆疊在一旁，只是下一張桌子和椅子被孤零零地擺在一旁，這位置……桌面上被寫了『抓耙子』，紅色的字體在黑暗中依舊明顯。

抓耙子……方芮欣閃過一陣惡寒，隱約想到被關在廁所裡哭喊的畫面，她喊了一整晚，在次日經過早到的女老師才發現她，把她從困了一夜的廁所解救出來，彼時她被水潑溼的衣服已經乾了，但水漬在她的襯衫留下痕跡，亦洗不掉背後寫上的『抓耙子』。

可她為何會有這些畫面？她分明未曾遇見什麼需要告密的事情……難道和那本作業簿有關嗎？

『學姐，我可以跟妳一起看書嗎？』

似有若無的回答飄盪在空氣中，方芮欣的眼眶驀然一陣溼潤，比起衝動脫口而出的好，她更想說對不起，只是她不知道道歉的理由，也不確定她想道歉的，所謂何事。

她想要找一個人，找到他，然後說對不起，方芮欣流著淚，慢慢走出二年仁班，而場景瞬間變化，教室走廊場景扭曲，方芮欣渾然不覺，在她眼中所見只有一條筆直道路，能通往她想待的人的身邊，當扭曲停止，方芮欣已身處在她熟悉的禮堂裡。

不再是空蕩無人的禮堂，她常上臺領獎的講臺上倒吊著一人，看起來了無聲息，方芮欣像是有東西要從她的腦袋、她的胸膛破體而出般，都劇烈突突地跳著疼，她的視線越來越模糊，看不清倒吊的人是誰，周圍蠟燭昏黃的光輝完全暈開那人的輪廓，但方芮欣想著『要去救他才行，得把他放下來，讓他離開這裡才行！』邊和越來越壓迫的空間搏鬥，一邊克服著疼痛走向講臺。

她必須…他必須活下去…她已經沒有機會了……但魏仲庭不一樣……她扔下上中的燭臺，伸手想去撈已成一片光影的人影，此時熊熊熱度與劇痛從她的腳邊席捲而來，方芮欣尚未到講台便被燭火引起的燎原烈火，燒得她什麼都不剩。

場景再次扭曲，已無講臺人影，寂靜空蕩如禮堂該有的模樣，連方芮欣的殘渣亦半點都不曾存在此空間。

3.

『What you are do not see, what you see is your shadow……』

男人捲著舌頭唸著她不熟悉的異國語言，她想多聽幾遍，後面的音節卻慢慢模糊，聽不清楚後面解說的內容。

『Darkness travels towards light, but blindness towards death.』……男人又說了一句，她仍聽不懂，但很喜歡那些發現她聽不懂的表情：皺著眉頭，眼神有點無內，想解釋時會困窘地推一下眼鏡，有點想把一切都說清楚，後來似乎又把其他的話吞進去，只解釋了中規中矩的話。

「那些是…你在看的書裡面的內容嗎？」有一天她輕聲地問，彼時夜晚的風顯枯燥乾熱，男人繪著熟悉的水仙花，她想了很久，那些內容好像不常在別的地方看到。

男人的手停頓了一下，表情從放鬆又變回在學校時拘謹和防備的模樣，她知道那些在國外的經歷和現在的生活截然不同，她想要和男人一起在異國學校裡學習，想要讀男人曾經讀過的書，想要知道任何可以和男人更靠近的訊息。

「這些書都看不到了……」男人一笑，又繼續手下的動作。

她想再問更多，但男人不再回應相關問題。

*

方芮欣翻著書，那些早就被她背得滾瓜爛熟的課文又一字一句的呈現在她面前：『…戰後民主統一的最大障礙，卻為中共問題。中共假借抗日擴充武力，不聽號令，擅自行動。戰時因集中力量抗日，戰後為避免內戰，政府以和平寬大的政策，以談判方式解決爭端。……』她覺得這些課文枯燥乏味，卻不得不順應爸的威嚴背下，好讓爸可以在局裡炫耀自己生了個好女兒，懂得父親的辛苦，也懂得國家在這艱難時期對人民的期許。

她曾要求爸買些課外讀物給她，但被爸罵了好一頓，差點掄起拳頭揍她，還是媽出面擋下，爸喝著高粱，一邊碎碎道：「看什麼書…也不知道裡面寫了什麼共匪理念，哪天就變成禁書。」

所以她是真的很喜歡男人有時讀的那些字句，讓她看到了另一個世界，有了期望做另一個自己，不被資優生框架束縛的、自由的自己。

方芮欣把課本收進書包裡，再怎麼不甘願回家也不能在學校賴著不回去，要是被白教官發現她不那麼資優生的行為，隔天爸就會來興師問罪，不論她只是一個小失誤；她害怕爸那總是字成為砂鍋大的拳頭，雖然從來沒有被爸打過，她卻覺得那無言的恐嚇比起媽的藤條更來的可怕。

「奇怪……？」她走出一片凌亂的教室，外頭還下起了大雨，但…怎麼看來已經下了許久，而她未曾注意到呢？她沒有帶傘……不知道老師那會不會有雨傘？

方芮欣沒有注意到她路過的教室一間間變得殘破、老舊，爬滿藤蔓，有些窗戶被釘上木板，還貼上了『臺灣省政府』的黃色封條，腳下的地板變得支離破碎，磁磚裂成一塊塊，和原本鋪成的樣子截然不同。

老師辦公室已經鎖起來，掛著的鎖頭似乎在嘲笑她今天要淋雨回家才行，方芮欣認命嘆氣，她並沒有注意到旁邊貼的一張公告。

她慢慢走到校門口，校門口已經被關起來……她滿心疑問，自己在學校待的那麼晚嗎？方芮欣伸手想拉開鐵門，卻發現單憑自己的力氣根本拉不開深鎖的鐵門。

雨水落在僅著單薄制服的方芮欣身上，她連一絲寒冷都未察覺如她未發現一路來的異樣。

出不去了，她出不去了。絕望充盈在她的心中，外面的道路只有黑暗，方芮欣看不清由早到晚都必須踏上的路途，她回頭看聳立在她身後的建築物，雨幕遮蔽她所有視線，她同樣看不見來時的學校，宛如空間只剩下這扇她打不開的鐵門，以及孤立無援的她。

她也該放棄了，掙扎了那麼久，終究能回到的也只有一個地方，如同她即使嚮往做自由的自己，那也是遙不可及的夢想。方芮欣漸漸感受到沁透衣物的冰涼，她凍得沒有知覺，落下的雨滴即使微小，卻數量龐大到足以打碎她搖搖欲墜的身軀。

放棄吧。在她要呼出胸膛鬱積的那口氣時，雨突然不落在她身上了，像是被遮蔽一樣在她周圍落成小圈，卻不往她身上留下痕跡。

「淋雨對身體不好，借妳傘撐一下吧。」男人的聲音從她背後傳來，什麼時候…？有人在她背後？她猛然回頭，只見到一陣白霧突兀在黑暗空間裡緩緩消散，白霧贈與的傘雖然看不見，依舊牢牢為她與冷雨之間隔開一段安全的距離。

方芮欣記得男聲讀過很多詩，他的聲音溫柔，堅定地為她劈開擋在道路面前的荊棘。也很多次像現在這樣，替她擋雨、與她一起淋過雨。

「老師，謝謝你……」

方芮欣憶起那個人的臉，也記起他的身份，她身軀似乎因不再淋雨而逐漸暖和。

翠華中學在雨幕中變得清晰，在邀請人到裡面避雨。方芮欣想，她不會害怕走進翠華中學，她也不會怕自己將會遇到什麼。

「Darkness travels toward light……」

4.

翠華中學的學生來來去去，有些穿著她熟悉的制服，有些她沒見過。清一色的茫然，不確定自己為何在從未見過的學校。

方芮欣鮮少遇到能大著膽子和她攀談的人，多數看見她會露出畏懼的模樣，少數則沉浸在自己的世界裡，她就曾經路過一間教室，明明只有一人，那人卻像有人正和他吵架般，大聲且面紅耳赤在爭執某件事，而方芮欣打不開那間教室的門，無法和自言自語的人說些什麼。

她有時也會不小心睡著，醒來時忘記一切，以為自己只是不小心睡太晚，在學校奔走，被遺留在校園裡的幻象嚇得四處亂竄，經過一次次痛苦的自我挖掘後，才想起為何她會留在翠華中學…不…應該說由她製造的空間裡——負罪死者的輪迴，無止盡的，原本只有她一人，卻陸續送往迎來和她有相同作為，或是為此受到影響的人。

痛苦、自責、絕望……不論是自我了斷，亦或是連帶受牽連的死者，無一沒有深噬人心的負面情緒，翠華中學的天空總是陰沉或下雨，想來便是受到了長年不散的越積越多的黑暗能量影響。

「我們所作所為，本來就沒辦法被原諒。」曾有人脫離自己的輪迴後，看見在外徘徊的她，他們聊了一會，最後他苦澀的為這對話結尾，原本清晰的空間崩解碎裂，她則被扔出去，那人又開始新的罪業輪迴，無止無盡，她再也沒和他聊過。

然後不知何時，人越來越少了。

方芮欣發現不再有新的死者來是因為看見翠華迎來第一個多雲的天氣。天空並非陰沉地壓在他們頭上，而是看來有多層雲霧遮住陽光，天空，是亮的。

「他們…成功了嗎？」說話的男人是自稱爭取民主的社運人士，他說他不知道為什麼自己在這裡，只是很遺憾無法看到自由那天來臨就死掉。彼時亮光讓方芮欣看清男人身上的衣著，也像是要提醒她從未注意過般在發亮著，男人穿著帶血跡斑駁的襯衫，胸口處更是有著大片血跡。

「成功…什麼？」

「自由，我們一直在爭取的自由！從聽曲子不會找不到明明紅片大街小巷的歌曲，讀一本書寫一篇專欄不會到最後自焚捍衛，可以組自己興趣的社團，參加有趣的宗教集會…這些全部都被定義為叛國，通敵的行為…明明就是人民應該擁有，本來就擁有的自由啊！」

「我們…一直都被告知那些是錯誤的……不敢去想也不敢反抗……」

「總得有人為正義的事去做錯誤的事，即使有可能繞遠路，都得以在這條路上添上磚瓦，讓這條路早日形成。」

「通向自由的道路……」

從翠華中學每間空置的教室裡各個冒出了這些年被吸引、被引導至此處的孤魂，他們一字一句都在表達自己的意念，從輪迴裡領悟出來，跳脫桎梏的關間，竟是這個說起來容易，卻因為求不得而害死許多人的『自由』。

「自由不是求來的…是每個人天生擁有的權利，在以不傷害他人的原則下擁有的最大限度，言論、居住、集會、結社……」男人在升旗台上開始講述自己多年來推廣的，用生命所捍衛的理念，而那些多年來聚集的遊魂，放下痛苦的折磨，都抬著頭聆聽著，方芮欣含著淚，也終於明白自己的痛苦來源。

此時翠華中學，痛苦已逐漸消散，一個個疲憊絕望的臉，被光照耀著，翠華中學終於放晴了。

*

方芮欣順著陽光的痕跡，慢慢在學校裡散步，現在的她已不侷限於狹小又黑暗的學校裡，雖然看起來破破爛爛的，但這是歲月留下的最真實樣貌，也在提醒她過了多少年。

被吸引而來的靈魂早已入了該走的道路，連她曾經覺得害怕棘手的鬼差現在反而立場顛倒……真的過了很多年啊。

方芮欣看著許多穿著打扮鮮艷獨特的少年少女闖入，叫囂喧嘩著可怕，對著不小心路過的猴子或是狐狸說好可怕，被吵醒的先人看看是誰這麼大膽，卻不小心被他們拿著手電筒（她可是被土地婆婆笑著說連那麼發光的東西都不知道呢）照出影子，然後嚇得大聲尖叫四處逃竄……

她還得替他們清除被吵醒的精怪和先人們順手留下的惡意，好讓他們離開學校時至少人是清醒的……她也無法克制的想如果能夠帶著惡意懲罰他們就好，至少或者讓人長點記性，別亂闖已知危險的地方啊。

土地婆婆老愛笑她，說對她而言展現出惡意是不可能的，要是如此她當初也不會選擇守護這個學校……云云。

陽光對她而言曾經是疼痛的，即使那看來充滿希望與未來，長期吸附於絕望與黑暗的方芮欣無法待在陽光下，被照射的時間一長，還能見到自己緩緩崩解的模樣…她害怕，害怕的又躲進教室裡沒有陽光的角落，躲進曾經讀書會裡的儲藏室，卻發現陽光早已溫柔地灑落光暉，不吝嗇地繼續供給給曾經使用過的人……她無處可逃。

她還不想那麼早走，她還想看看會怎麼發展…她還想等個人，方芮欣掩著臉哭泣，陽光溫柔地灑著，她的雙腳卻在熱度下緩緩崩解。

那時土地公與土地婆為她護住了一席之地，讓她待在祂們小小的一方之地慢慢修煉。而最後的轉機則是城隍爺的網開一面，讓她待在翠華中學——真正的翠華中學裡不作惡好好修煉，直到天意所屬的時機來臨。

至此她等了一個又一個的年頭，看著翠華破敗，被剷除的植物與生物開始欣欣向榮，原本以為時光已淡忘這是非之地，平靜且安祥地一直修習自己，保護沉睡的先人、守護居住於此處的生靈，感受天與地間流動無數不息的善與惡，生機勃然。方芮欣有時覺得自己不像自己，如翠華中學，如整個山頭，如她與四周已融為一體，蟲鳴鳥叫皆是她在發聲，樹木吐息皆是她不再擁有的呼吸。她以為，她真的以為時間已經過很久很久，久到那些故人都入輪迴，而她在此做無用的等待罷了。

突地大批的人馬來臨，把土地公和土地婆最愛坐在下面聊天的那顆大榕樹攔腰鋸斷，而原本的警衛室被他們改成工寮，她跟在他們身邊聽了一個個改建計畫，走過熟悉的每個角落，她無法阻止人對於土地的貪婪，廢棄多年的學校終將被拆除。方芮欣不知道自己還能不能留在這，土地公與土地婆說祂們接到通知，該走了。

那她呢？她還沒等到人，還未感受到時機來臨，必須，也只能繼續等待時間慢慢流逝，慢慢將那些記憶碾碎後帶走得一絲不剩。

然後，那個男人來了。

方芮欣拿著他放在桌上，遲來的信，亦步亦趨地送他走到翠華中學的門口，她輕聲地說：「魏仲庭，再見了。」而男人似有所感，回頭說了句：「學姐，再也不見了。」

魏仲庭走了，而她還在原地，可是她心裡鬆了一口氣，總算，還好的是把魏仲庭丟出了罪業輪迴，如今她可以繼續在將不復存在的翠華中學等等看，可以花無窮時間的等待著。

當怪手開進學校，她在旁觀看著，似是隔了一層霧，毫不真切，無能力阻止事態發生。在一陣吵雜的拆遷聲中，她聽到有人緩緩的聲調念著……

『當雷雲在天上轟響，六月的陣雨落下的時候，

溼潤的東風走過荒野，在竹林中吹著口笛。

于是一群一群的花從無人知道的地方突然跑出來，

在綠草上狂歡地跳著舞。

媽媽，我真的覺得那群花朵是在地下的學校裡上學。

他們關了門做了功課，如果他們想在散學以前出來遊戲……』

她順著聲音被引導離學校越來越遠，一片茂密但也是即將被移除的樹林，正好唸到了；『他們的老師是要罰他們佔壁角的……』從樹林裡走出一個男人，方芮欣一下子眼眶便泛出淚水，含著淚呼喊男人：「老師……」

「方芮欣，時候到了。」

「我終於…？」

「走吧，新的時代已經來臨，不要再站在原地了。」她等候已久的人向她伸出手，而她鼓起勇氣，將自己的手放上去，把自己交給了男人。

男人笑著，而她也笑著，時間在他們周圍碎裂，過去終於不再困擾他們，是時候該向前走了。

朝著自由的時代方向。


End file.
